


Thrill Me, Chill Me, Fulfill Me

by xlessxthanx3x



Series: In the beginning, there were lips [1]
Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Age Difference (slight), Blow Jobs, I mean like five years, In Public, M/M, Or don't, Pianist!Gob, Questioning, Rimming, Slight homophobic language, callbacks, in just seven days (and one long night) I can make you a man, piano gob, pretend it's still halloween, references to many callbacks, rhps is more than a halloween movie, this was supposed to be cute and dumb rhps fluff and then it became smut with a rocky backdrop, well for just one second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlessxthanx3x/pseuds/xlessxthanx3x
Summary: When a young, questioning Gob Bluth finds a confident Tony Wonder performing in a shadow cast ofThe Rocky Horror Picture Showas Dr. Frank-n-Furter, he suddenly finds himself wanting to do the Time Warp again and again and again.





	Thrill Me, Chill Me, Fulfill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is basically 2/3 set up/Rocky references and 1/3 smut

Gob was not the most self-aware person. In fact, he was so un-self-aware that he didn’t even realize he wasn’t self-aware or that being not so self-aware was a problem. He didn’t realize a lot about himself, so it was always kind of miraculous when he could recognize his faults, or when he could recognize that he was in the wrong, or when he could recognize that he was… _different_ in some ways.

It was the last one that was getting to him lately. He had buried down these feelings of being _different_ for a long, long time, this sense that he wasn’t quite like all of his friends, or even like his family. He buried it under years of alcohol and pot and denial, much more than someone who wasn’t even 21 should’ve experienced.

But once he joined the Hot Cops, it was hard to deny how different he really was, and what that _difference_ was.

See, he had joined in order to make some money. While his parents still helped him get by, housing and company car included, he needed his own money for the more frivolous things. Plus, since he didn't even bother applying to college, they wanted him to be working. And seeing as magic wasn’t really working out for him and he had avoided playing the piano after years of his dad making fun of him for it, he didn’t know what he could do as he waited for his big break. When he saw an ad looking for male talent, he applied without thought—after all, he had talent—and when he realized it was a stripping thing, he just went along with it. He was hot, he could move his hips, and he liked the idea of wearing tearaway pants. Honestly, it was probably the perfect job for him until his magic career took off.

And maybe there was some level of destiny that he ended up in that job. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Whatever it was, doing gigs with naked men made him have to come face-to-face with the whole being different thing. And the whole different thing being…he was kinda…maybe… _not straight_?

It was something he had sort of maybe noticed about himself. He knew he didn’t enjoy sex with girls as much as his friends did, at least by how they talked about it. He knew he felt weird changing in the boys’ locker room after gym. He knew he felt _something_  watching Patrick Swayze’s hips in _Dirty Dancing_. But he ended up shoving those feelings down until finally, _finally_ , he was forced to face them because of his stupid, dumb, amazing job.

But despite the fact that he was surrounded by mostly naked hot men during his gigs, and despite the fact that those guys had made his stomach feel weird and his whole body feel like he was on fire or something, he still tried to argue that he couldn’t _really_ be… _not straight_. Yeah, maybe he made out with a few of the other guys at some post-gig Hot Cops parties, but kissing was one thing and he never let it go beyond that, like, their shirts never even came off. If he was gay, he’d want to do more, right? And, yeah, okay, he got like _hard_ , but who _wouldn’t_ during a make out session? Gob was only 20! He was young and he got hard easily like most young guys did. And he had slept with  _lot_ of girls, and what gay guy could do that? He couldn’t be gay.

…But if he was, maybe it was time for him to like…see what being gay was really like. And not the kissing stuff, but like the  _community_ stuff.

And that was how, for whatever reason, he let himself get talked into a midnight showing of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_.

Gob didn’t get what the big deal was about that show, but one of the gay guys at work was in the shadow cast, which meant he, like, performed in front of the screen in time with the actors on it. Apparently, he played Brad, whoever that was. And he told Gob he should check it out, clearly trying to give him some advice or something, since he said it was a big thing in the gay community, and it was all about being open and accepting yourself or something.

Gob had heard about the movie, obviously. In fact, one time he came across it on TV, but then some guy showed up in heels and heavy make-up and Gob changed the channel about a second after the guy started singing; he had seen enough pictures and things to know what the guy was wearing under the cape and it had made his heart race in a funny way and it was just _weird_ and _what if someone saw him watching that_?

That was part of his fear of even going to the midnight showing. He almost left when he saw all the half-naked, lingerie covered girls and guys in line for the showing, but a few other Hot Cops had come to support their co-worker and Gob didn’t want them thinking he was a chicken or something. So, he stayed.

If anything, at least the whole thing would prove that he wasn’t gay, right?

But then, right off the bat, the person who took his ticket was trying to judge his sexual prowess, and he felt himself panicking even more at that.

“You look pretty scared to be here; I'm assuming you're a virgin?”

“What? I—" Gob scoffed, "Of _course_ I’m not! I’ve had a _lot_ of sex— _all_ the sex, since I was fourteen—”

“No, honey,” the girl said. “Have you ever been to a showing of this before?" Gob shook his head no, but the woman didn't even look at him as she pulled something out of her pocket. "Since you haven’t been, that means you’re a virgin. And we have to mark our virgins here.”

A few moments later, Gob was wearing bright, red Vs in lipstick on both cheeks, much to the amusement of his "non-virgin" friends.

“I can’t believe we get to see you lose your V card,” one of the Hot Cops said. Gob felt his cheeks heat up even more at that.

“Can I wipe this off now?” Gob asked.

“No! It’s part of the fun; come on!” As everyone started bugging him about it, Gob agreed to keep it on, but he _did_ duck his head a little when they sat down in the theater.

As they waited for the show to start, one of the Hot Cops, Derek, gave Gob a prop kit. He explained how they acted out bits and pieces from the show. He tried explaining what each one was, but Gob just got lost at trying to remember why there was toast and if they needed cards, why didn’t they tell him that? They knew that he knew a lot of card tricks, did they have to do that for the show? What kind?

Derek told him that, no, there were no card tricks involved and he’d just cue him whenever he needed to get one of the items out.

Soon after that, the MC came out and started to get things going. He first introduced everyone to the theater and then he called all the virgins onto the stage. Gob tried to stay seated, but his friends pulled him up and pushed him out of the aisle until he had no choice but walk onto the stage. He had really been afraid of this part. James, the Hot Cop who was in the show, said at his "initiation" had involved some kind of "sacrifice", and he had no idea what that meant, but it sounded super embarrassing. 

Thankfully, Gob's group didn't have to do anything embarrassing at all. For Gob’s group, they just said they each had to remove an article of clothing. You know, like the thing Gob did professionally. 

Most people ended up taking off socks or their shirt, but when they got to Gob, he smirked and, silently thanking his friends for telling him to just wear his uniform to the show, he proudly tore off his pants much to the thrill of the audience and the MC.

Once that was done, he walked back to his seat and laughed as his friends gave him a bunch of high fives and pats on the back. He’d have to get his pants back on at some point, but he figured being just in his boxer-briefs at the movie theater for the moment would be cool.

Finally, after the MC gave some speech that Gob zoned out during despite all the people cheering during it, they were ready to start the movie. The MC said that the first step was to flip off the lights, and they were instructed to literally flip their middle fingers in the air. It took Gob a split-second to get it, but then he laughed and joined his friends in lifting up his middle fingers as they turned off the lights and started the film. Almost as soon as the 20th Century logo faded off the screen, people started to yell things at the screen.

“Long, long ago, in a galaxy far, far away—”

“Wrong movie!”

“In the beginning, God said, let there be lips, and there were, and they were beautiful.” Gob laughed a little as lips appeared on screen and someone yelled out, “Sing, oh beautiful lips, sing!”

Indeed, the lips started to sing, and people kept yelling.

“ _Michael Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still, but he told us_ —”

“TO FUCK OFF!”

“ _Where we stand—_ ”

“ON OUR FEET!”  

Gob found himself laughing at all the things people yelled at the screen, though it was hard to keep up with everything they were saying and still follow the words of the song. He was already completely lost, but he was enjoying himself; he just wished he knew what things to yell.

Thankfully, there was a chorus and Gob had always managed to grasp music pretty well, so he got some of those the second time around.

“ _Science fiction—ooooo—double feature. Doctor X_ —”

“Sex, sex, sex, sex!” Gob chanted in time with the audience.

“ _Will build a creature. See androids fighting_ —”

“And fucking and sucking on—”

While the movie sang _Brad and Janet_ , the audience sang out, “ _Brian Thomson!_ ”, whose name had just appeared in the credits. Then someone named Sue Blane was credited and a few people yelled, "SUE'S THE ONE TO BLAME!"

“ _Anne Francis stars in_ …”

“ _Deep Throat_ the sequel to—”

“ _Forbidden Planet, woah-oh-oh-oh…at the late night_ —”

“Early morning!”

“ _Double feature_ —”

“Rocky Horror!”

“ _Picture show…I wanna go.”_

“I wanna come!” A few people in the audience shouted, making Gob laugh loudly.

Soon the song ended and the lips started to fade out onto the image of a cross on a church, and some people in the audience chanted, “Crucify the lips! Crucify the lips!”

As James came on stage dressed as Brad, Derek handed Gob a bag of rice and instructed him to throw it like he was at a wedding. Gob got pelted by rice in the process, which made him laugh even more.

Okay, so maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad.

* * *

Despite being completely lost as to whatever the fuck the movie was about, Gob was having a good time. He got the hang of yelling “asshole” and “slut” whenever people said "Brad Majors" or "Janet Weiss". He enjoyed blasting his friends with a little water gun and covering his head with a newspaper and waving his lighter in the air. He loved all the really dirty and mean jokes people kept yelling throughout the movie. And even that “Time Warp” dance was pretty fun.

Gob also liked all the people acting out the movie in front of him. That was surprising. Like, they weren’t nearly as hot as the actors on the screen (no offense to his friend playing Brad but, ya know, _come on_ ), but it was kind of cool how they managed to act out everything in time without even looking behind them.

But then they got to the part where Gob had turned off the movie.

Just like all the other members of the shadow cast, the guy entered the stage for the number in an almost exact replica of the cape Tim Curry had on. He was pretty perfect for the part, really. He had the dark, curly hair (though it looked like it was a wig), the make-up, and definitely the confidence. He was a bit short for the part, but the heels definitely helped make up for it.

And then, out of nowhere, the man ripped off his cape and revealed lingerie and a pearl necklace and stockings that perfectly matched Tim Curry’s on the screen. The audience was screaming almost as loud as Gob’s brain was at the sight. Like, his brain literally felt like it was short-circuiting.

_What._

_The._

_Fuck._

Gob knew it was coming to a degree, since he had seen pictures and everything; _Rocky Horror_ wasn’t _completely_ new to him in that regard. But, like…that didn’t prepare him to see this younger guy in lingerie and heels and fishnets and…and…

Why was he still watching?

And why was he enjoying it so much?

Gob couldn’t take his eyes off of the guy playing Frank-n-Furter. He was magnetic and charismatic and, okay, maybe the fact that he was wearing lingerie affected him a little, too, but so what? It was hard to ignore a man wearing fishnet stockings.

That didn’t make him gay! How was he supposed to ignore a man dressed like that?

And even if he was like _into_ it, being into a guy in women’s clothes wasn’t like _gay_ -gay. It was probably just the clothes, not the actual  _guy_ or anything.

Right?

 _Right_.

…Right.

* * *

Every time Frank was on stage, Gob found it hard to concentrate on anything else, like, even the action on screen. That combined with the weird plot and people yelling over all the lines meant he really was completely lost by the end. He was pretty sure there was some cannibalism involved, and then maybe some aliens, and, for whatever reason, Meatloaf was there, too.

It was a _weird_ movie.

After the movie ended, Gob’s friends decided they should go and get some food. Gob wasn’t really sure he wanted to join them since he sort of had a lot to think about. So, he excused himself to the restroom first to put his breakaway pants back on. He spent a long time washing his hands, not even thinking about the lipstick on his cheeks.

Once he got outside of the theater, he saw his friends greet members of the shadow-cast, and Gob gave James a quick nod in greeting, but he went off to the side to light up a cigarette. It always helped him when he felt a bit nervous—not that he really knew _why_ he felt nervous. It was just a weird night.

He was about halfway through his cigarette when he heard a voice ask if he could bum a smoke off of him.

Gob pulled out his pack and offered it to the guy, but he immediately dropped it to the ground when he recognized who it was. Even though he wasn’t wearing heels or lingerie and he didn't have the wig on and it looked like most of the make-up had been wiped off—though there was still a bit of eyeliner on which, yeah, looked good on him—it was still easy to tell that it was the guy who had played Frank. 

“S-sorry,” Gob stuttered as he bent over to pick it his pack while the other guy did, too, their hands briefly brushing against each other. Gob let the other guy pick up the pack and he stood back up, storing it back in his pocket once the man gave it back. The other man pulled out a lighter from his own pocket and lit it before taking a long drag.

“Thanks, man,” he said. He offered Gob his hand and said, “I’m Tony, by the way. Tony Wonder.”

“Gob Bluth.” The two shook hands and Gob said, “Uh, great show.”

“Thanks,” Tony said. “So, it was your first time, huh?”

“Is it that obvious?” Gob asked a little nervously.

“You have two giant Vs on your face.”

“Oh. Right.”

“Well, it was my first time, too,” Tony admitted. “Playing Frank, I mean. I never really thought I’d get into this sort of thing, at least not as Frank, but…” Tony shrugged with a smile, "I like it."

“Really?” Gob asked. “I couldn’t tell—I mean, that you were new. You looked like you belonged in the movie.”

Tony looked at him curiously for a bit before smiling. “Thanks. I’m glad it looked natural; those heels are no joke.” They both laughed as Gob dropped his cigarette to the ground and put it out with his foot.

Gob stared at his feet for a moment. It was hard to keep looking at Tony for whatever reason; he really wasn’t sure why. “I didn’t really expect to enjoy it, either,” Gob finally said. “The show, I mean. My friends wanted me to come, but I didn’t really know anything about it. I’m glad I went, though.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Tony’s smile turned into a slight smirk as he said, “And I’m glad I could help you pop your cherry.”

Gob laughed nervously as he felt his cheeks heat up a little. “Y-yeah, I guess I…yeah, I g-guess you did that, yeah…”

Again, Tony looked at him curiously, but Gob was too busy nervously pulling out another cigarette to notice. He flicked some ash off his own cigarette and asked, “Do you think you’ll come to another showing this year?”

Gob blinked in surprise. “There’s more?”

Tony laughed a little, but not unkindly. “Yeah, there’s more. We have three more: the next two Saturdays at midnight, and then ten on Halloween.”

Gob looked over at his friends and then back at Tony. “I don’t know. Maybe if my friends go? We came out to support James—the guy you have playing Brad? We work together.”

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Oh, so you’re a Hot Cop?”

“Uh, yeah,” Gob said.

“That would explain your virgin ceremony; I saw that from backstage,” Tony said with a small laugh. “That makes much more sense now. I thought it was strange how prepared you were for that.”

“They suggested I wear something from work, since I didn't know what else to wear,” Gob said, blushing a little.

“Well, you pulled off one of the best de-virginizing scenes I’ve ever seen, and definitely looked good doing it.”

Feeling oddly flattered, Gob told him thanks. “But, yeah, I mean, I don’t really know all the things you’re supposed to yell or what I’m supposed to throw or anything, so I don’t know if I should really come back unless they do.”

“You can still come and enjoy yourself—well, in true _Rocky Horror_ fashion, I guess I should say you should _always_ enjoy yourself when you come,” Tony said. Gob laughed at the unexpected joke, his face still a little heated from Tony’s earlier comments. “But, seriously, much like sex, _Rocky_ gets better with experience. You learn how the mechanics work, what to do, what to say; I’m sure you’d get the hang of it.”

Tony put out his cigarette and then looked back at Gob. “I should get going. But if you decide you wanna come again…well, I’m here for every performance this month. And I tend to forget my cigarettes at home.” And then, with just the smallest wink, Tony turned around and left, his small frame slowly disappearing in the night as Gob watched, a weird feeling settling into his stomach.

* * *

Gob woke up late the next morning. Well, technically the next afternoon. Whatever. The point was that he woke up later in the day than usual. But, then again, Gob wasn’t one to wake up early in the first place.

He brushed his teeth with eyes still heavy from sleep and then made his way down stairs to get some food. Since it was a Sunday, Rosa, their maid, was off, so he poured himself some cereal and sat down at the kitchen table.

Lindsay came in after a few minutes and scoffed at him. “What whore were _you_ with last night?” she asked.

“Wha?”

“The lipstick smeared on your cheeks? That is the tackiest red I’ve seen in the longest time,” she said with a superior tone of voice. “Was it that Vanessa girl?”

Gob looked at his reflection in his spoon; he had totally forgotten about the lipstick on his cheeks. “Oh, no it was no one.”

Lindsay raised her eyebrows. “No one? Really? You were just wearing lipstick for the hell of it?”

“No, no,” Gob said, shaking his head. “Some of my friends took me to see _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ last night, and if you’ve never been, they put a V on your face. Or sometimes two, apparently."

“You saw _Rocky Horror_?” Lindsay asked, suddenly much more intrigued by her older brother. She slid into the chair across from it and asked, “How was it?”

Gob silently thought it over. He had enjoyed the jokes and the throwing things and even the shadow cast, but then he remembered Tony and their conversation and how he looked in lingerie and heels…

“It was… _interesting_.”

“Yeah, I bet.”

“But it was fun, too,” Gob said. “There were a lot of funny things people yelled at the screen, and I got to throw stuff and all of that. It was fun.”

She sighed wistfully and put her chin in her hand. “I’ve wanted to see it for a while now, but none of my friends will go with me.” She pouted ever so slightly and sighed again.

“Well, they have another showing next week,” Gob said, not sure why he was about to offer what he did, “Would you wanna go with me?”

Lindsay perked up. “Really? Yeah! I’d love to!” She tilted her head a little and asked, “You sure you don’t mind seeing it again?”

“Yeah, no, it’s cool,” Gob said. “It was fun. Very weird, but fun.” Lindsay clapped her hands together and ran upstairs to start planning an outfit.

Gob, however, just continued to eat his cereal as thoughts of Tony flashed through his head. Would it look weird if he showed up again? It wouldn't if he was just trying to get his sister to lose her virginity, right?

…That didn't sound right…

* * *

Going to _Rocky Horror_ with Lindsay turned out to be a lot more fun than Gob expected. And he definitely had low hopes at first because seeing his sister leaving the house in basically just her underwear was not much fun. He wasn’t even sure she had an article of clothing she could strip, so he knew he wouldn't enjoy watching her have to “lose” her virginity. But, thankfully, her “virgin class” only had to give a pledge that time, and the night only went up from there.

First of all, Lindsay was smart and suggested they sneak some alcohol into the theater with them. So, they poured some of their mom’s vodka into Gob’s flask and Gob kept it in his jacket pocket until they got into the theater.

Second of all, while Gob didn’t know all the callbacks, he could remember a few of the easy ones, and it was nice how much he made his sister laugh in between shots of vodka.

Third of all, since he was less shocked by Tony that time around, he managed to actually pay attention to the plot a bit more. And realizing how crazy it all was made him laugh even more at some of the things the audience yelled.

“That was _so_ much fun!” Lindsay giggled once the shadow cast left after their final bow. “Really weird, but really fun!”

“Right?” Gob said.

“I _definitely_ want to make this a yearly thing,” she said with a nod of her head. “ _Definitely_.”

They both left the theater and Lindsay went to the restroom while Gob went outside. He tried not to look desperate as he looked to see if Tony was out yet. When he didn’t spot him, Gob leaned up against the wall of the theater near where he was the week before, trying to angle himself as casually as possible as he pulled out a cigarette. He shifted around a bit, trying to get the best cool smoking pose before finally settling on having one leg in front of him and the other bent back with his foot on the wall as he leaned back.

 _Very_ cool.

“Why do you look like you’re in some lame cigarette ad?” Lindsay asked.

“Shut up,” Gob said, finally lighting his cigarette. Lindsay stole one without asking and Gob lit it up for her. As he smoked, he kept waiting and waiting. Tony had to be there any minute, right?

Lindsay had just finished her cigarette and Gob had started a second to prolong their stay when, finally, Tony came to ask for a cigarette.

“Oh, hey, Tony!” Gob said, his excitement at seeing him totally destroying any façade of casual he tried to put on. “Yeah, sure, here,” Gob said, handing him the pack. Tony took one and Gob, who still had his lighter in his hand, went ahead and lit it for him.

“Thanks, Gob.” Tony actually remembered his name! That was good. Tony looked towards the other side of Gob and asked, “And this is…?”

“Oh, yeah, this is my sister, Lindsay,” Gob said. “Lindsay, this is Tony. He played Frank in the shadow cast.”

“Hi,” Lindsay said, offering a flirty smile, “It’s nice to meet you. You were _great_ , by the way.”

“Thanks. It’s nice to meet you, too,” Tony said. “Did you enjoy your first time?”

“Yeah! It was a lot of fun. Very weird, but fun,” Lindsay said. “I’m glad Gob volunteered to go again; none of my friends have been interested.”

“Sucks for them,” Tony said with a small laugh. He turned back to Gob and asked, “Well, was I right? Is it even better the second time around?”

“Yeah, well, when you know what you’re doing, it’s definitely better, yes,” Gob said. “Though I think some of the callbacks changed, so I got a bit confused.”

“I told you it’s just like sex, so sometimes you hear things you don't expect…” They both laughed and Tony added, “Plus a cigarette afterwards is the best reward.”

“Yeah. Well, I’m glad you have someone who remembered to bring his cigarettes,” Gob said with a sly smile.

“Yeah, me, too,” Tony said. “So, do you have a favorite callback yet?”

“I don’t know, they’re all so good,” Gob said. “I really like the one in the floor show with, ‘ _I’m just seven hours old_ —and can’t dance!’”

“That’s a great one,” Tony said with a laugh. “That scene has some of my favorite ones. Like Rocky’s verse ending with ‘ _rose tints my world—_ and we’ll never use that boa again!’”

“Right!” Gob laughed. “And I love after Frank dies when they were like, ‘Don’t lift up the curtain, there’s awful music under there!’ and then Rocky lifts up the curtain and that dumb music plays.” He took in a drag on his cigarette and added, “Oh, and I liked the new one I heard today, when, at the very end of that scene, when Riff-Raff kicks them out and someone yelled, ‘So, does that mean we can’t use your phone?’” They both laughed at that one.

“I like the oblivion one from that scene,” Lindsay said suddenly, feeling a bit left out.

They both turned to her blankly; they seemed to have forgotten that they weren’t alone.

“You know, he says something like, ‘ _Say hello to oblivion_ ’ and the audience was like, ‘Hi, oblivion, how’s the wife and kids?’”

They laughed with her and agreed it was a good one before continuing their conversation by changing the subject.

As they continued to talk, Lindsay looked between the two of them with raised eyebrows. Gob, who was always animated in every action, seemed _extra_ animated as he talked to Tony, his body tilted his way and a big grin spread across his face. A grin she had never seen before, at least not from _him_.

Eventually, Tony left and thanked both of them for seeing the show. He said they should always feel free to come again, both him and Gob laughing at the sex joke—Gob especially loudly. He still had that smile on his face as he watched Tony go, the smile only fading slightly when Lindsay asked if they could go home.

Once they were in the car, Lindsay looked at her brother. He still had the weirdest expression on his face and she was completely confused over what had just happened.

“How do you know that Tony guy?” Lindsay finally asked.

Gob’s grip on the steering wheel tightened enough that his knuckles turned white. “I don’t really,” Gob said. “I met him after the show last week and we talked a bit. He's just a neat guy.”

Lindsay watched him suspiciously. He sounded weirdly… _shy_? That made no sense. Her brother was Gob Fucking Bluth: the guy who never shut up, the guy who was always making jokes and being a loudmouth. When was he _shy_ about _anything_?

“He’s kinda cute,” Lindsay commented, not for any reason in particular, but just because she couldn’t help but notice.

She also couldn’t help but notice how her brother tensed up even more than that. “I h-haven’t noticed—like, I would never notice something like that.” Gob hastily turned on the radio so Lindsay would stop talking, but it didn’t stop Lindsay from connecting the dots.

...But, _no_. That couldn’t be right. Right? There was no way Gob was really—

Maybe she needed a second opinion…

When Gob finally pulled up to the house, Lindsay grinned and said, “You know what would be _hilarious_?”

* * *

Michael had no idea how he let himself get dragged into this.

It started out with Lindsay saying that she needed his help in figuring something out. He assumed it was some sort of math problem or something, so he agreed. But then the deal apparently had to involve him agreeing to see a movie with her and Gob, but Gob couldn’t know that he was helping her with something. He still didn’t get the big deal, but she said he could bring Tracey, so he ended up going along with it.

Then suddenly he was out at 11:30 on a Saturday night, waiting in line at an old movie theater with his sister, who was wearing as little clothing as possible, and his older brother, who was wearing the tightest pair of shorts he’d ever seen—seriously, when did Gob even  _buy_ those?—and a tight T-shirt.

And those were _conservative_ looks with the crowd they were with. There were shirtless guys, girls in just their slips, a few people basically walking around wrapped up in blankets, and people of all sexes in lingerie. While he knew some basic aesthetics of the movie since it wasn’t like he lived under a rock or anything, they hadn't told him what movie they were seeing until they got there. And, even if they had, he wouldn’t expected to see so many men wearing lingerie. Or even so many women for that matter.

He was _very_ uncomfortable.

That feeling of discomfort grew when he was asked about his virginity at the door.

“I-I-I…” Michael stammered, looking between his girlfriend and the person taking his ticket.

“Have you seen _Rocky Horror_ in theaters before?” she asked. Michael shook his head and she said, “That means you’re a virgin.” And before Michael could ask what that had to do with anything, she marked his cheeks with lipstick. Tracey entered after him with the same markings and grabbed his hand out of anxiety.

Gob took them to buy prop kits at the concession stand, and Michael eyed them curiously. What did toast have to do with anything?

“Woah, great Brad and Janet costumes,” the person at the concession stand said to Michael and Tracey, “You’re really capturing their whole vibe.” They both looked at each other in confusion, since they, unlike everyone else, weren’t wearing costumes. Meanwhile Lindsay and Gob laughed hysterically at the statement, which only confused Michael even more.

“Okay, what did you need help figuring out?” Michael hissed at Lindsay once Gob went to the restroom. “Because right now it just seems like you want me here so you can embarrass me.”

“You getting embarrassed is just a bonus,” Lindsay laughed while Michael glare. “I really _do_ need your help with something. I think I might be reading something wrong, just…watch Gob. He was acting… _weird_ last week. Mostly after the show, but a little during it.”

“Gob _always_ acts weird,” Michael said.

“It was a different kind of weird, okay?” Lindsay rolled her eyes, but she saw Gob coming back. “Just keep an eye out on him.”

Michael wanted to argue, but as Gob sat back down in between the two of them, Michael just nodded at Lindsay and looked back towards Tracey. Hopefully the show wouldn’t get _too_  crazy.

* * *

“What the _hell_ was that?”

Gob and Lindsay laughed at Michael’s question once the shadow cast left the stage. “Did you not like it?”

Michael kept staring at the stage and screen in confusion. “I…what…that…aliens?”

“That was not what I expected,” Tracey said.

“That’s putting it mildly,” Michael agreed, "They  _ate_ a guy!"

"Well, it was Meatloaf," Gob joked, making Lindsay giggle. 

“And, hey, at least you got to actually pop your cherries,” Lindsay said with a laugh. All the virgins that night had been called to the front of the room and they had to blow up a red balloon and tie it off. Then the MC poked each one with a needle to signify them losing their virginities. “My group only did a stupid pledge.”

“Mine had to take off an item of clothing,” Gob said. “I was wearing one of my Hot Cops uniforms, so I made quite a splash.”

“Of course you did,” Michael said with a roll of his eyes.

They left the theater and Michael almost started to ask if they could leave when Lindsay shushed him. She gestured with her head towards Gob and they watched as he went to the same part of the wall he had waited at the week before. Michael raised his eyebrows and tried not to laugh (and failed miserably) as his brother kept… _posing_? He kept awkwardly moving positions before leaning casually against the building and bringing a cigarette to his lips with a weird look on his face. Apparently, that was the winner.

“What’s he doing?” Michael asked. Before Lindsay could answer, Michael just shook his head and went back inside to go to the restroom. Lindsay groaned when Tony came out while Michael was still gone; her brother totally missed how Gob’s face lit up and he started angling his body towards him and smiling that weird smile.

At least Tracey was there to see it.

Finally, Michael came back out and the three of them went over to Gob. Michael tapped on his brother’s shoulder and he turned to face him. “Oh, hey, there you are,” Gob said.

“Yeah, it looks like you’ve been looking hard for us,” Michael said dryly.

“Wow, Gob, where do you keep finding all these virgins?” Tony teased.

Gob laughed. “This is my little brother, Michael,” Gob said. “And this is his girlfriend, Tracey. So, yeah, if she’s a virgin, he obviously is, too.”

Michael hit him on the arm as Tony tried to hide a laugh.

“Ow! I’m just joking, Mikey,” Gob said, pushing his brother away. “Anyways, this is Tony. He was Frank in the shadow cast.”

“Did you guys have a good time?” Tony asked. “Nice Brad and Janet costumes, by the way, though you're missing the glasses.”

Michael crossed his arms and mumbled, “They aren't costumes.”

“It was… _fun_ ,” Tracey said as convincingly as she could. “You were great!” At least she could be honest about that, since she could appreciate that Tony had done a good job, even if the show was far from her scene.

“Thanks,” Tony said, barely waiting before turning back to Gob. “So, was the third time the charm? You think you got the hang of it now?”

“I’m pretty sure I know it really well now,” Gob admitted with a grin. “Like, _really_ well.”

“Hear any new noises this time?” Tony teased, making Gob laugh.

“Just a few, but nothing too shocking.”

It was clear as the two kept talking that Lindsay, Michael, and Tracey weren’t going to be involved in that conversation. Lindsay sighed and turned to her twin brother and his girlfriend. “Did you guys have a favorite callback?” Lindsay asked.

"I kind of liked the red light/green light during the proposal song,” Tracey said. “You know, how whenever his back was turned, they yelled green light since Janet would move, and then he’d turn and they’d yell red light and she stopped. That was cute.”

Lindsay nodded and looked at Michael. Who crossed his arms. After a moment, he relented and smiled a bit. “Okay, I liked the stuff in that 'Eddie' song. You know the whole ' _From the day he was born_ —not the night, but the day' thing.” He laughed and admitted, “There were some funny ones.”

“Those are good ones,” Lindsay said. “I love, like, every single one with the narrator dude. Oh, and at the beginning of ‘Time Warp’, when it's like, ‘ _It’s astounding—_ No, it’s a skeleton!’” The three of them laughed at that and Lindsay looked back at her older brother, who was still talking to Tony like he was the only person there. Okay, she _definitely_ wasn’t imagining things. There was no way.

“Anyways, a few of us our going out to get some food at this one diner that’s open late. Would you like to join us?” Tony asked Gob.

Gob smiled and was about to accept when Michael pointed out, “Gob? You’re our ride.” Lindsay shot her twin a glare. Why was he sabotaging Gob's chance at a date? 

Gob’s smile fell. “Uh, yeah. Right. I guess I need to—”

“It’s okay!” Lindsay said quickly. “We can take your car and you can get a cab or something afterwards!”

Michael looked at his sister and was about to tell her that was ridiculous, when Tracey added in, “Yeah, that sounds good.” She looked back at Gob and Tony and said, “You guys should have fun.”

“I can get you home,” Tony offered. “You know, like a carpool or something.”

“That’s a good idea,” Lindsay said, Tracey nodding next to her.

Both Gob and Michael looked at the girls in confusion, but Gob really wanted to go, and Michael didn’t want to get in trouble by asking why they were being weird.

“I guess that works…” Michael said slowly.

“Cool. See you guys at home,” Gob said with a large smile. He handed Michael the keys to his car and said, “No scratches on her, okay? And don’t let Lindsay drive.”

Gob turned to Tony without another word and asked where they were going as they started to walk to his car. Lindsay, Tracey, and Michael went back to Gob’s car, but Michael kept looking over his shoulder at his brother curiously.

“What was that about?” Michael asked as he started the car. “Why did you tell him to go off with that Tony guy?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Michael?” Tracey said.

“Isn’t _what_ obvious?” Michael asked, still carefully adjusting the mirrors and seat from where Gob had them set for his longer body.

“I think your brother’s…” Tracey struggled for the right words before settling on, “… _interested_ in Tony.”

"And I think the feeling's mutual," Lindsay added.

“What do you mean?”

Lindsay sighed, “It's not rocket science, Michael; Gob wants to fuck Tony.”

“What?!” Michael repeated, his eyes wide. “Gob’s not gay.”

“I didn’t think so until I saw him around Tony last week,” Lindsay said. “But it kind of makes sense, don’t you think?”

He almost denied it right away, but then Michael paused, his hand on the gear shift and his foot on the break. Gob _did_ work as a male stripper with a bunch of guys he referred to as “hot”, and not just when he was talking about their job title. He definitely showed a lot more interest in _Top Gun_ than any straight guy Michael knew. There was a time when he got obsessed with watching certain Olympic events very closely. And Michael  _had_ noticed him shifting weirdly in his seat when Tony first came out in drag.

“…Oh my god,” Michael said. It all seemed so _obvious_ now. “How did I not know that?”

Lindsay shrugged. “Well, to be fair, it's _Gob_ ;  _he_ probably doesn’t even know.”

* * *

It turned out that Gob and Tony had a lot of things in common. Like, a _lot_ of things. Though Gob had thought he might end up talking to his Hot Cop friend a bit, he ended up talking to Tony almost the entire time. In fact, James and the others had left while Gob and Tony were still there.

“I mean, this is just a volunteer thing, you know, the whole shadow cast thing doesn’t make money,” Tony said at one point. “But I love performing, and it’s a nice way to… _release_ everything. You know, while I’m waiting for my magic career to kick off.”

“You do magic?!” Gob asked excitedly.

Tony sighed. “You’re not one of those people that thinks it’s lame, are you?”

“Definitely not,” Gob insisted right away. “You must not have heard me right with how dirty your ears are.” He then “pulled” a quarter out of Tony’s ear and grinned broadly. That was the best he had ever done with that illusion.

“Are you a magician, too?” Tony asked in an excited whisper.

“Yeah!” Gob said with just as much excitement. He paused and clarified, “Well, I _want_ to be one. But I’m still waiting for my career to take off, too. It’s why I’m in the Hot Cops for now…I mean, I still live with my parents, but I need extra cash.”

“You still live with your parents?” Tony asked, mildly surprised. He tilted his head a little, “How old are you?”

“…I’m twenty,” Gob said after a moment. He hurriedly added, “I’ll be 21 on the first! It kinda sucks that it’s not until after Halloween, but at least that means candy's on sale.” Gob shrugged a little and had another sip of his drink, feeling a bit embarrassed about his age and how he lived with his parents.

“Oh. That makes sense,” Tony said, but Gob didn’t get what he meant by that. “I was still living with my parents at your age, too. I moved out here a few years back. I’m 25 now,” he clarified.

“I wish I didn’t live with my parents, but at least that means I still get our maid to do my laundry,” Gob said. He honestly had no idea how he’d do that alone.

“And your parents are…accepting? Or do they not know that you’re…?”

Gob didn’t get the meaning behind that. “Oh, they don’t know about the Hot Cops or anything. I’m sure they wouldn’t like it, because it would reflect poorly on their company or whatever, but my brother and sister do—well, the ones you met, not my baby brother, because he’d just tell my mom.” Gob rolled his eyes and continued, “But they know about the magic…but, no, they aren’t accepting of that, either.” After a beat, he added, “None of my family really is.”

They ended up talking a bit about their families after that. Tony also had a brother around Michael’s age as well as an older brother, but he mostly had sisters. Gob told him about his name, how he just went by the initials he was given. Apparently, Tony’s real name was Antonio, after one of his grandfathers, and his real last name was Wunderlich. He said the weird name combo was because his dad was Jewish and German, and his mom was Roman Catholic and Italian.

“I think both of my grandparents weren’t too happy because of the religion thing,” Tony said with a laugh. “But my mom ended up converting, so I think she won over my dad’s parents eventually.”

Gob was surprised at how much he enjoyed listening to Tony talk about, well, everything. He just had this way about him, this energy, this _thing_ that made Gob hang onto his every word. Even mundane things he normally never cared to hear about, like family or day jobs or things like that, were all interesting when coming from Tony’s mouth.

Maybe it was the trace amount of lipstick left on his lips.

But it seemed that Tony felt the same way back. He kept listening intently to Gob’s responses, and their conversation was just… _natural_. They had so many random things in common, so many similar ways of talking, so many experiences that were the same.It was amazing.

It was why Gob was so disappointed when a waitress finally came over and told them that they had been closed for an hour and that they needed to pay and leave. Neither of them had even realized it had gotten so late.

“So, do you think you’ll come to the Halloween show?” Tony ended up asking once they were in the car. “Since it’s at ten, the bars should still be open afterwards, and you can join us for that. I’m sure we won’t really be able to hit them until around midnight, anyways, so you should be allowed in.” After a moment, he added, “Unless, you know, you have other Halloween plans.”

“No, I don’t,” Gob said. “Well, not any _good_ plans. That sounds like a lot more fun.” 

After that, they didn’t talk much as Gob gave Tony directions to his house. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, though. It actually felt nice, which was super weird, since Gob normally hated sitting in silence; he normally had music blasting when he drove alone, or even when he had passengers with him. This was…this was just really nice. 

Soon enough, Tony pulled up to Gob’s house and Gob sighed. He really didn’t want the night to end already, even though he knew that the sun was going to rise pretty soon. He looked back over at Tony, a strange feeling in his chest at how Tony looked at him.

“…Thanks for the ride.”

“No problem,” Tony told him.

They both just looked at each other for a while, but then Tony started to lean in and Gob’s heart was pounding hard inside his chest and he was _panicking_ and he didn’t know what to do, so he just opened the door and quickly climbed out.

Gob realized that was a dumb fucking move as soon as he was out of the car. Why did he do that? Was he really not gay after all? If he was gay, he’d want to stay, right?

But he _did_ want to stay.

So why did he leave?

If only he had Sue to blame…

“…I’ll see you around,” Gob said. He noticed the confused look on Tony’s face, but didn’t really know what to say or do. Maybe Tony really wasn’t leaning in for a kiss. Maybe he was just trying to get his door. Or maybe Gob just imagined the whole thing; people said he had a tendency to make things up.

Tony just looked at him for a moment longer before nodding. “See you around.”

Gob closed the door and stepped back as Tony pulled away. He sighed to himself as he watched until Tony’s car was out of sight.

* * *

A few days after that, Gob went into Michael’s room. Michael was doing some homework at his desk, but he stopped when Gob sat down on his bed and started to talk to him.

“So, do you have any Halloween plans?” Gob asked.

“No,” Michael said. “Well, nothing in particular. I’m mainly looking forward to candy beans going on sale the next day.” He looked at his brother. “Why? I figured you’d be waiting until midnight so you could hit the bars. You know, _legally_.”

“I was just wondering.” Gob shrugged. “…I mean, if you don’t have plans—”

“I’m not going to see _Rocky_ again,” Michael said automatically.

“What? Why do you think I…I didn’t even say—I wouldn’t invite you—”

“You know you can go alone if you want,” Michael said. “You don’t have to make some excuse to go.”

Gob looked down at his feet and Michael watched him curiously. Ever since Lindsay and Tracey pointed out how Gob was acting around Tony, a lot of things started to make sense in a very, _very_ weird way, things beyond Gob's years of dressing up as characters from  _Top Gun_ and  _The Outsiders_ for costume parties. And while Michael didn’t really _get_ it, it wasn’t like he was _disgusted_ by it or anything. He really didn’t have a problem with it, but it seemed pretty clear that Gob was still struggling with it. He didn't know how to help with that, but he could at least try, right?

Michael asked, “Remember what the MC said before the movie started?”

“I haven’t really paid attention to that,” Gob said.

“Of course,” Michael said with a slight sigh. His brother tended to tune out important things. “He said that _Rocky_ is the longest running interactive show. And he said that its success is because it’s a safe space. It’s a place where people can let loose and be themselves. You know, people in jobs they hate can go out and just be crazy. People get to yell jokes they never would make in real life.” After a moment, Michael hesitatingly added, “…Gay people can be openly gay…”

Gob tensed up at that and Michael took a quiet breath. Maybe he needed to back track a little.

“All I’m saying is that if you enjoy going, then you should keep going,” Michael said carefully. “It’s not really my scene or Tracey’s or even Lindsay’s, but if it’s yours…you know that’s fine, right?”

Slowly, Gob looked up at Michael questioningly. Michael just looked back at him calmly and waited for his response. After a few moments, Gob nodded a little.

“Yeah…yeah.” He gave Michael a very small smile and said, “Yeah, I…I think I’ll go.”

“Good,” Michael said. They were both silent for a moment before Michael said, with a forced air of normalcy, “I should probably get back to my homework.”

Gob suddenly stood up, also pretending like it was all normal. “Yeah, yeah. Get to it, nerd.” He went to the door and opened it, pausing for a moment before looking back at Michael.

“…Thanks, Mikey,” Gob said. Michael gave him a small smile and a nod in response before Gob left the room without another word.

* * *

“I’m going to guess you’re not a virgin,” the woman said as she took Gob’s ticket.

Gob proudly declared he wasn’t and walked into the theater, his wallet and cigarettes in the plastic bag where he had stored one of his Hot Cops outfits. He brought that just in case he got scared and wanted to change. Either way, he needed a bag, because he didn’t really have room to store his wallet in his new costume.

He didn’t really have room for _anything_ in that gold underwear.

Gob had debated over what to wear for the final Halloween show. He didn’t think his abs really compared to the Rocky on screen, but he also wasn’t fond of wearing Brad’s tighty-whities, either. He just needed to at least show off _something_ to hopefully get Tony’s attention after the show. And, well, Frank _did_ create Rocky for sex, so it made sense to dress up as him. Well, at least it made sense to Gob.

After getting a small bag of popcorn, Gob found a seat near the back and waited for the show to start. He watched some virgins give a pledge like Lindsay had her first night. He listened to the MC go on about _Rocky_ , and he definitely said that stuff Michael said he did. It made him feel a bit calmer about the whole thing. And, really, it was true; the movie _had_ become a safe space for him. It was a place where not only could he yell dumb jokes and throw cards, but it was a place where he got to flirt with a guy without judgment. Even his  _family_ hadn't judged him when he flirted with a guy there.

That was all really nice, and much nicer than he expected from a place where he kept getting told to “flip off the lights”.

“In the beginning, there were lips,” Gob mumbled to himself once they started the film up. “And they were beautiful. Sing, oh beautiful lips, sing.”

“ _Michael Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still, but he told us_ —”

“TO FUCK OFF!” Gob yelled with most of the audience.

 _“Where we stand_ — _”_

“ON OUR FEET!” 

After going to three showings in three weeks, Gob really _was_ starting to get the hang of it, just like Tony had told him he would. He started to understand the callbacks more; he had his rice ready to go all throughout the first song so he could throw it as soon as it ended and it faded to the wedding scene; and he knew when to raise his lighter during “There’s a Light (Over at the Frankenstein Place)” and, even more importantly, when to turn it off. He managed to make some callbacks in time with everyone else, but then there was a new one after “Time Warp” and before "Sweet Transvestite".

Someone started to yell “Sex!” every time Frank’s heel tapped on the floor. In between the chant of _sex_ , someone started another chant that went with it.

“I want!”

“Sex!”

“I need!”

“Sex!”

"Gotta have!”

“Sex!”

“Some more!”

“Sex!”

Gob slowly started to chant along with them, anticipation burning in his stomach as he waited for Tony to finally turn around alongside Tim Curry. As soon as he did, Gob cheered with the audience, his cheering only growing louder when he finally took off his cape. A thrill ran through him, a thrill he knew he could no longer deny, a thrill he didn’t _want_ to deny.

As the movie went on, Gob watched intently, but he was just as distracted as he had been the first time by everything Tony did. And when he watched Tony fawn and squeal over Rocky’s muscles throughout “I Can Make You a Man”, he just became more determined. The reprise with its callbacks definitely helped in that regard.

 _"In just seven days_ —”

“AND ONE LONG NIGHT—I CAN MAKE YOU A FAG, JUST LIKE YOUR DAD!” The audience sang along with the chorus.

 _“I don’t want no dissension_ ,” Frank sang as he started to strut. “ _Just dynamic tension_.”

Gob stood up as Janet sang, “ _I’m a muscle fan…_ ”

The chorus started up again and Gob walked out of the movie theater and into the lobby. There was someone at the concessions stand, but they were reading something and not really paying attention to what was happening. That made it easier for Gob to sneak behind the curtain to the backstage area.  

Honestly, he had no idea what he was doing. There was a small, tiny voice in his head telling him he couldn’t interrupt Tony during a show. He knew he should wait. He knew, even with his own brief knowledge of the show, that Tony didn’t get a very long break as Frank after his first entrance. But that tiny voice was a voice that Gob never really listened to, anyways.

Gob ignored the looks of the cast members as he made his way to Tony. The person playing Magenta tapped Tony on the shoulder and pointed behind him towards Gob. Tony spun around, and Gob’s breath caught in his throat at seeing him up close in his costume and make-up.

“Gob? Woah, nice costume—but, wait, what are you doing here?”

Instead of answering him verbally, Gob leaned down and kissed him on the lips— _hard_.

He pulled away only seconds later, but he still felt a bit dizzy, and Tony actually looked a bit dazed himself.

“…I guess that answers my question,” Tony said under his breath. They both were still for a moment, and Gob almost started listening to that voice telling him to leave, but then Tony was grabbing his head and pulling him down for another kiss, this one even more heated. Tony lightly nibbled his lower lip and Gob moaned quietly against his lips—

“Tony! We’ve got the silhouette scenes!”

Tony pulled away from Gob’s lips and quickly told whoever yelled at him, “Yeah, and we’re in silhouette during them. So, get someone else to do it.” He looked back at Gob and said, “I need a quick break.”

Gob grinned and let Tony push him into what seemed to be a make-shift dressing room. There was a makeup counter set up in front of a line of mirrors and there were a few costumes Gob could recognize from earlier parts of the show.

“Get on the counter,” Tony told him.

Now Gob didn’t follow commands. _Ever_. He was contrary to a fault; he was the kid who was always getting in trouble for talking during class or doing the exact opposite of what his parents said. But when Tony told him that, Gob all but ran over to do what he said, sitting down on the counter and watching Tony with both nervousness and excitement.

Tony sauntered over and brought his hands to Gob’s shoulders. “This is gonna have to be real quick, but we can do more after the show, okay?” Gob nodded and licked his lips in excitement. He had no idea what he had planned, but he was pretty much ready to do _anything_ Tony wanted at that point.

Soon Tony was kissing him, not quite as hard as before, but still heated all the same. Gob spread his legs enough for Tony to wedge himself in between them, his body soon pressed almost completely flush against Gob’s torso. Gob’s hands went to Tony’s shoulders, his hands tightly gripping him, the fabric of his outfit digging into his palms.

One of Tony’s hands, still wearing fingerless gloves, started to explore Gob’s chest as he pulled back for air, his fingers lightly teasing over a nipple. He tugged at it, something Gob wasn’t expecting, and he cried out a bit at the unexpected pain and…god, that actually felt weirdly _good_. No girl had ever done that to him.

Gob pulled Tony’s head back to his for a kiss, already hard inside his suddenly very tight golden underwear as he rolled hips against Tony’s, feeling embarrassingly close.

“Jesus,” Tony panted as he pulled away again for some air. “Already?" Tony had just expected to make out a bit before his next entrance and then have sex afterwards, but Gob was really already hard? He looked at Gob curiously, remembering his odd response when Tony had joked about popping his cherry, and the fact he was only 20... "Are you a virgin?”

“N-no,” Gob said. At Tony’s doubtful look, Gob said, “I’m not! I’ve had sex!” After a beat, he admitted, “Just…not with guys. I mean, I’ve kissed some guys, just never _this_.”

Tony looked at him with suddenly sympathetic eyes. “I…are you sure you want…?”

“I do!” Gob insisted. Tony still looked doubtful, so Gob blurted out, “There’s a reason I’ve seen this show four times this month and still don’t know what the plot is!”

Tony finally cracked a smile and shook his head. “Well, I do like the idea of taking another V card from you…” Tony sighed a little, "I honestly just planned on making out, but, well, I'd hate to leave you hanging…" Gob barely had a chance to process that before Tony was kissing him again, one hand already trailing down Gob’s chest while the other went to his hair. Tony’s hand teased over his other nipple that time, Gob’s yelp partially muffled by Tony’s lips against his.

Then Tony started to kiss down his jaw and towards his neck, neither of them really aware of how much lipstick was being left all over Gob's skin. His hand started to move lower, the material of his fingerless gloves tickling Gob's skin ever so slightly, enough that he felt goosebumps pop up. And, unlike Frank in the movie, Tony’s hand made it all the way towards the gold of the underwear and he palmed over Gob’s erection.

Gob couldn’t stop himself from moaning loudly at just the simple contact, but Tony immediately pulled away when he did.

“You need to be quiet; the movie’s still going,” Tony hissed. Gob blushed a little at being reprimanded even as his cock twitched, both things that Tony noticed. He grinned; he already liked where this was going.

“S-sorry,” Gob said quickly and quietly.

Tony started to kiss down Gob’s torso. Gob’s eyes widened as he bit his lip, trying to keep all noises contained, but, okay, how was he supposed to stay silent or even remotely quiet when Tony’s lips were headed towards his cock? He wasn’t—was he? No, he couldn’t—but what if?

Gob’s thoughts were cut off as he heard the audience say a line in time with the movie, _"Tell us about it Janet!_ ”

“ _I was feeling done in, couldn’t win. I’d only ever kissed before…_ ”

 

How oddly relatable.

Gob’s attention was brought back to Tony as the man, now on his knees, slipped off Gob’s underwear and his cock sprung free. Tony wrapped a hand firmly around Gob’s cock and he thought he was about to lose it from the sight of that alone.

_“Now all I wanna know is how to go; I’ve tasted blood and I want more…”_

But that sight was nothing compared to the sight of Tony’s lips parting and sucking in the head of Gob’s cock, his mouth so warm and wet and fucking _perfect_. Gob whined a bit louder than necessary, but, before Tony could pull off his cock to reprimand him, he brought a hand to his mouth to muffle himself.

_“Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me, I wanna be dirty!”_

Tony started to bob his head, his cheek hallowing as he sucked around Gob’s cock, his hand still jacking off what his mouth wasn’t covering. Between the rush of trying to keep quiet and Tony’s ridiculously warm mouth around him and the weeks of buildup, Gob knew he wouldn’t last long.

“ _You need a friendly hand—ah!”_

Suddenly, in the most unexpected move of the night, Tony’s other hand reached underneath Gob. Gob leaned back as far as possible against the mirror to give Tony more room to do, well, whatever he was trying to do; he couldn’t really think about what he was possibly doing since he was a little pre-occupied with everything else going on around him. But then Tony’s finger was slipping somewhere— _oh_.

 _“And I need action…_ ”

Gob, while trying to figure out his sexuality, had tried to do some… _things_ with his fingers before. And he _had_ enjoyed it. But feeling just the tip of Tony’s finger pressing against his rim, not even fully entering him, was more exciting than any of those other times he had gotten his own fingers inside of him. Gob whined, his hand still over his mouth, and jerked his hips sharply, unexpectedly, as he felt a coiling energy build up inside his stomach.

_"Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night!”_

Tony slurped around the head of Gob’s cock one more time and Gob lost it. He bit on his fist as he started to come, but some noise definitely left his throat, his hips rolling against Tony’s mouth wildly as he rode out his orgasm.

Once Gob was done, Tony moved Gob’s legs off his shoulders and got up, swallowing quickly. Gob’s cock, though now soft, twitched a little at that action. He was pretty sure he’d never had anyone actually swallow, either.

Quickly, Tony re-applied his lipstick and grabbed the leather jacket he needed for the next scene. Gob still sat there in a daze, still completely naked and unsure of what to do next.

Thankfully, Tony quickly kissed him on the lips. “That was great,” Tony said softly, “ _You_ were great.” Gob grinned at the praise even though he wasn’t sure what he did in particular that was that great.

“I’ve gotta go,” Tony whispered quickly. “Wait here for me, okay? And get dressed.” Gob nodded mutely, too dazed by that orgasm to do anything else. Tony gave him one last quick kiss before running out the door, the door closing behind him just in time for the last words of the song.

...Now where did Gob's underwear go?

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Tony had Gob pushed up against the wall of his bedroom. While he was back in his usual clothes and had scrubbed off most of his makeup, Gob was still in just the gold underwear and had red lipstick marks all over his neck, lips, and torso.

Tony thought it was a pretty good look on him. But he also was pretty sure any look would be a good one on him at that point.

As the two kissed, Gob started to fumble with the buttons on Tony’s shirt—truly, that was a stupid move on Tony’s part, to actually even do up all the buttons before he left the theater—and Tony started to remove his belt and kicked off his pants as best as he could without breaking the kiss. He shrugged off the shirt once Gob managed to get all the buttons undone, and he broke the kiss to take off his undershirt and get some air.

Gob’s eyes zeroed in on the naked chest in front of him, his hands soon following to run his hands over the light amount of hair there. As Tony panted a little, Gob’s eyes and fingers wandered around with curiosity at the new experience, his throat a little dry from how turned on—and nervous—he was.

Tony noticed the curiosity as well as the nervousness. “Are you sure you want this?” Tony asked suddenly as he stepped back a little, his face serious as he looked Gob in the eye, his head having to crane up a little to do so now that he was out of the heels. “It’s okay if you don’t. It really is.”

Gob shook his head and stepped in a bit closer to Tony. “No, no, I want this. I really do,” he said desperately.

“Okay,” Tony said after a moment, his hands moving behind Gob and sliding down to his ass. Gob made a small sound he hadn’t expected to ever leave his mouth. “And you’ve never done _any_ of this?” Tony asked, his hands squeezing his ass for emphasis.

“N-no,” Gob stuttered out, his heart hammering in his chest. “Well, I…I’ve used my fingers before, but…”

Tony arched an eyebrow in intrigue and nodded. “Okay…” He squeezed his ass again before stepping back and looking Gob over. Gob just watched him, his eyes wide as Tony seemed to inspect him. Was he supposed to do something? He knew what to do with girls; he had done it enough times that he could robotically get their bras off and get them naked and do what he needed to do. But he didn’t know what to do with a guy, and he felt much more nervous than he had than with his first time with a girl. He wanted—he _needed_ to do this right. He needed Tony to tell him what to do. Did he need to tell him that?

“I—”

“Get on the bed,” Tony said, as if he read Gob’s mind. Gob nodded and quickly did so. “Underwear off.” Again, Gob did that, throwing his underwear off in some direction. “Lay down,” Tony instructed. Gob followed the order until Tony specified, “On your stomach, legs spread.” Gob’s stomach clenched a little in nervousness, but he complied and turned onto his front, resting his head on his arms as he spread his legs wide.

There he waited as he heard Tony walk over to his nightstand and open a drawer. He closed it and Gob shifted a little, his cock pressing against the mattress underneath him.

Tony put the condom and the bottle of lube he had gotten out on one side of Gob, and then he grabbed a pillow. Gob’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Tony slid the pillow under his hips, his ass a bit higher in the air. Before he could ask what that was for, Tony climbed in between his legs, his hands running over Gob's back.

Tony leaned over and whispered, “Do you wanna know what I want to do to you?” Gob shivered and nodded his head. Tony angled his hips enough that he could grind against Gob’s ass. “I wanna fuck you into the mattress. I wanna make you come so hard you forget your own name.” Gob whined and pressed his hips and head against the mattress as his face heated up. “Does that sound good?” Gob nodded, his face still hidden. It _did_ sound good, even if he was nervous, even if he had no idea what that would feel like. Tony grinned and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Good.”

Sitting back up, Tony ran his hands over the smooth muscles of Gob’s back. Was it a little fucked up that he was so turned on by the idea of taking Gob’s virginity, or at least his virginity when it came to guys? Probably. But in his defense, Gob was also extremely attractive and, despite his dirty words, Tony wasn’t going to be nearly as hard as some other guys would be during his first time. Tony felt some sort of strange affection for him that he hadn't expected, and he wanted to make his first time rememberable in a good way.

With that thought in mind, Tony started to kiss down Gob’s back, his lips teasingly light as they brushed against Gob’s heated skin. When his lips reached his ass, Gob tensed up. Tony gently rubbed his hands over his ass and Gob slowly relaxed again.

Tony grabbed the lube and brought it closer to him, though he didn’t open it. Not yet. He licked over his lips again as he spread Gob’s cheeks. He gently ran his thumb against Gob’s hole, Gob’s whole body shivering with antici... _pation_ , his hole twitching a bit from Tony's thumb. "Such a slutty hole," Tony murmured, Gob's resulting whimper almost completely muffled by how his head was buried in the bed.

Tony closed his mouth and worked up some saliva in his mouth as he moved his body further down Gob’s, enough so that his head was in line with Gob’s ass. He slowly lowered his head and opened his mouth, licking right over Gob’s rim.

“ _Oh_ ,” Gob half-moaned, half-gasped. He had heard about rim jobs, of course he had, but he had never really gotten the point, and it didn’t sound like it would be particularly good for any party. Like, who would want to eat ass and who would want theirs to be licked anyways?

But Tony licked again and again, his tongue hard and strong against the sensitive muscles of Gob’s rim. Okay, that…that was nice. Gob moaned quietly and spread his legs a bit more. Tony pressed his face down harder, the bit of scruff he had pressing against Gob’s rim in the process. A moan mixed with a slight laugh escaped Gob’s mouth at that sensation.

“That tickles,” Gob mumbled, though he wasn’t sure Tony heard him. He probably didn’t, seeing as he was licking insistently on his hole. Gob moved his head to his side and relaxed as Tony’s wet mouth helped open him up, his cock also enjoying the action.

But then Tony’s tongue curved a little and started to press against his hole. _Oh_. Gob’s eyes opened slightly wider as Tony insistently pressed against those sensitive muscles and Gob, without even thinking about it, pushed his ass back against Tony’s face. He heard—well, he mostly _felt_ —a small chuckle from Tony at that, but then Tony was doing that again and Gob gasped as he started to roll his hips back against Tony’s tongue and then forward against his mattress, all the stimulation almost overwhelming already. He was so distracted from all of it that he didn’t hear the cap of the bottle of lube open.

Tony poured the lube onto his right hand and rubbed his fingers together to help warm it up a little and spread it over his digits. His other hand gripped Gob’s ass, his nails lightly digging into his skin as he kept moving his mouth over Gob’s hole. Gob was starting to moan more consistently now, his low voice sounding like music to Tony’s ears. But then Tony was pulling his mouth back and the moans changed to a whine, a higher pitch in his throat.

Gob lifted his head to see why Tony had stopped, his eyes focusing just in time to see Tony’s lube-covered index finger start to circle his hole. _Oh_. Gob let his head fall back down as Tony circled, circled, circled, until, finally, he started to press his finger inside.

Tony hissed at the tight heat surrounding his finger, his cock throbbing in his underwear as he thought about getting inside of him. Oh _god_. Once he had his finger up to his second knuckle, he stopped moving and placed his other hand to Gob’s lower back.

“Are you o—”

“Why’d you stop?” Gob asked, clenching tight around him.

Tony chuckled a little and shook his head before pushing his finger the rest of the way in, eliciting a low moan from Gob. Okay, maybe Gob really did want it harder than Tony had thought. He could work with that. He could _definitely_ work with that.

Tony moved his finger around a bit, thrusting partially in and out before pressing his middle finger against Gob’s rim. Gob moaned and buried his head into the mattress, a bit embarrassed at how hard he was from just Tony’s fingers and mouth. Tony slowly started to press his second finger in, steadily going until both fingers were buried deep inside of Gob.

“ _Christ_ ,” Tony swore. He brought his free hand to his crotch and palmed over himself for a moment of relief while Gob rolled his hips underneath him. Tony couldn’t even think about the precome that was definitely getting on his pillow.

“You want another finger?” Tony asked.

“ _Yes_ ,” Gob said immediately.

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Yes, what?” he asked, a bit curious if Gob would play along.

“Now?” Then Tony spread his fingers as far as he could inside of him and Gob moaned. “ _Fuck_ —yes, _please_ , another finger, _please—please_.”

Tony grinned, his free hand lightly patting his lower back in approval. “Good boy.” Gob blushed so hard that he was sure even his back had to be bright red, but both his cock and his hole twitched in approval at the praise. “I need to pull out to get more lube, okay?”

Despite the warning, Gob still found himself whining as Tony pulled his fingers out, his hole trying to clench around nothing for a moment. Tony reassuringly ran his hand over Gob’s lower back again before quickly pouring more lube on his fingers. He rubbed them together quickly but was too excited himself to warm it up completely before pressing his first two fingers back inside of Gob. The slightly cooler temperature made Gob shiver, but he still moaned in approval as he backed up as far as he could, trying to get Tony’s fingers somehow even deeper inside of him.

Tony pulled his hand all the way out and then pressed back in, this time with three fingers. Gob gasped at the intrusion, his hands starting to grip the sheets desperately. Tony watched that with interest as he started to pull his fingers out almost all the way before slamming them back in. Gob’s back arched a little and Tony continued the process, gradually picking up his speed until he started to curl his fingers. He knew if he got it _just right_ —

“ _Fuck—_ ” Gob cut himself off with a long, loud, moan. “There, that— _please_ , I— _fuck_ —” Gob buried his head further into the mattress, his hips rolling to press down against the mattress and then back up towards Tony’s fingers, going back and forth, back and forth. “I…I’m…I c-can’t—”

“It’s okay,” Tony said, moving his fingers ever so slightly inside of Gob, but mostly just watching as the younger man became a complete mess of his own accord until, moments later, he groaned loudly and his hips slowly came to a halt. Tony curled his fingers one more time, Gob’s whole body twitching in the process, before finally pulling his fingers out.

Gob brought his head to his hands, completely and utterly embarrassed. He hadn’t even gotten Tony inside him before he came; how lame was _that_? He came just from _foreplay_ , basically, like he was some _teenager_. Tony had to think he was a little kid or something...

“That was so hot,” Tony whispered. Gob looked up over his shoulder at him, utterly confused as to how he could even _think_ that.

“What? R-really?”

Tony kneeled down next to him and said, “Yeah. _Really_ hot.” He brushed some hair off of Gob’s face, his touch surprisingly gentle, and Gob slowly smiled at him. “And it's not like the night's over. I mean, you’ll be ready to go again soon anyways, right?” Gob nodded and Tony said, “So it's not a big deal...And, _god_ if that’s how you come from just my fingers…”

Gob laughed under his breath and carefully moved off of Tony’s pillow, mumbling an apology for it that Tony batted away. It was an old, ugly pillow anyways.

Gob carefully sat as best as he could and, hesitatingly, placed a kiss on Tony’s lips again. He was soft and gentle, any fake bravado he had early disappearing after everything that happened so far that night.

It was oddly sweet.

Tony brought his hand to the back of Gob’s head and deepened the kiss slightly, not wanting to scare him away after what had to be an overwhelming night for him, even if his cock was still very hard inside of his underwear.

But, apparently, Tony didn’t have to worry about possibly scaring him, since Gob was now palming him through said underwear. Tony moaned at the contact and Gob broke the kiss. “Can I—?”

“Yeah,” Tony answered immediately, already taking off his underwear, throwing it off somewhere before getting back on his knees. He had no idea what Gob was planning on, but he was definitely ready to see where it went.

Gob bit his lip and just stared at Tony’s cock for a moment. Then, more suddenly than Tony expected, Gob reached forward and wrapped his hand around it. Gob closed his eyes for a moment, as if he was soaking up the experience, and then he blinked open his eyes to look at Tony as he started to stroke him.

“Woah,” Gob couldn’t stop himself from saying. He hadn’t expected to like that, but he liked feeling the weight of Tony in his hand. He liked watching Tony’s expression as he did it. He liked it all a lot. Maybe it wasn’t as great as getting fingered or getting a blowjob, but—

Wait, what would giving _that_ feel like?

Gob stalled his hand and adjusted his position, lowering his head down. “ _Oh god_ ,” Tony whispered as Gob came face to, uh, _head_ with Tony’s cock. Tentatively, Gob leaned forward and licked lightly over the tip. Tony swore under his breath and Gob felt his confidence grow a little. He could  _totally_ do this.

Gob moved forward, sucking the head of Tony’s cock into his mouth. Not only did Tony moan above him, but Gob moaned as well. Feeling him fill up his mouth, feeling the heat surrounding him, _tasting_ him…Gob had barely done anything and he could feel himself getting hard again.

He popped off to quickly wipe his lips and then lowered his mouth over Tony again, one of his hands still wrapped around the base as he started to bob his head. His movements were a bit clumsy, and he struggled with taking as much as he wanted to. He also just struggled with getting enough air in through his nose.

Gob pulled back again, panting a little as he sat back up on his knees. After a moment he stated, “I think I’m gay.”

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Was that really in question?”

“I don’t know,” Gob said with a shrug. “I wasn’t sure about a month ago, and now I’m getting hard giving you head.”

Tony’s eyes darted down to Gob’s erection and he smirked. “Well, if you’re hard, maybe we can try the fucking you into the mattress thing?” Gob nodded enthusiastically and started to turn back onto his stomach. “No,” Tony said. Gob looked up at him and Tony told him, “I want you on your back, legs spread.”

As Gob did what he was told, Tony climbed in between his legs and rolled a condom down his shaft before pouring some lube on his hand again. He quickly thrust three fingers inside of Gob again, his fingers spreading inside of him as he made sure he was still stretched and that he was properly lubed up.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gob and Tony groaned at the same time.

Tony quickly pulled his hand out again and stroked his cock with the left-over lubricant. He moved up a little, lining up his cock with Gob’s hole. “Ready?” Tony asked Gob, just to be sure.

“Yeah,” Gob nodded.

Tony nodded back and then finally thrust his hips forward inside of Gob. Even with just the head in, Tony was holding back a moan at how tight and hot Gob felt around him, but he looked at Gob’s face first to make sure he was doing fine.

“Keep going,” Gob said. “ _Please_.”

Tony did just that, steadily moving until he finally made it until he was literally balls-deep inside of him.

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” Tony whispered, his head collapsing forward as he tried to collect himself.

After a moment, he finally looked back at Gob to make sure he was alright. His eyes were closed. “Gob?” Tony asked, afraid for a moment he might have hurt him. “Are you okay?”

But then Gob opened his eyes, his pupils wide and lust-blown, and he said, “…Good. Good. I’m fine. _Really_ fine.”

Tony chuckled quietly and nodded, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in. He was going at a moderate pace, watching for any sign of pain on Gob’s face, but, after a few rounds, the only thing on Gob’s face was a smirk.

“I thought you were gonna fuck me into the mattress. Can you not handle that?”

Tony laughed breathlessly and shook his head. “ _Bitch_.” But, with Gob’s permission to go hard, Tony was ready to do just that.

Besides, someone needed to fuck that smirk off his face.

Tony grabbed Gob’s legs and put them on his shoulders, Gob’s hips lifting up a bit in the process. Tony pulled his own hips back until on the tip was still inside of Gob and then snapped his hips forward _hard_. He repeated that move, building up speed as he went, a small smirk on his own face once he realized Gob’s had disappeared.  

But, just to make sure that smirk was completely gone, Tony pulled back his cock out, teasing Gob's rim as he pressed his hard cock against it without penetrating him. It was torture for Tony, his cock craving the heat of Gob’s hole again, but it seemed to be torturing Gob even more.

Gob whined helplessly. “Wh-why? I…Why’d you stop?”

“Did you want me to keep going?”

“Yes,” Gob said. With one look at Tony’s face, he added, “ _Please_?”

“Please what?” Tony asked. “What do you want me to do?”

“Please…” Gob licked his lips and said, “Please fuck me.” He swallowed audibly as Tony kept teasing him until he begged, “Please, fuck me _hard_ , _please_.”

Tony smirked and leaned forward to press a kiss to Gob’s chin. “Good boy,” he whispered, and, much like earlier, Gob blushed and smiled at the praise, his cock twitching against his stomach.

At that, Tony planted both hands on either side of Gob’s body before thrusting his hips forward as hard as he could, this time going even faster than before. Gob moaned loudly and Tony swore, telling Gob how good he felt around him, how tight and hot and _perfect_ he was. His headboard was hitting the wall hard and loud with every pelvic thrust, each one definitely driving him them both insane as he pounded Gob as hard as possible.

Suddenly, Tony changed angles ever so slightly. He shifted his hips again and again until Gob suddenly made his loudest noise of the night. Even _he_ seemed surprised by that, but Tony just kept thrusting right along that spot, and Gob’s back was starting to arch, and Tony felt a coil forming in the pit of his stomach as well.

He moved a hand off from the bed and wrapped it around Gob’s cock, pumping him in time to his thrusts. “Come on, Gobie,” Tony said, not even aware he had just called him some pet name. “Come for me, baby.”

Gob didn’t need to be told twice. His hips stuttered against Tony’s as he cried out, his back arched and his come landing on his chest and Tony’s hand. He kept moving throughout his orgasm, his ass clenching around Tony’s cock until, finally, Tony came as well with a low, loud groan as he buried his face in Gob’s neck.

After a few moments, Gob wriggled in discomfort and Tony pulled out of him and quickly discarded the condom before laying down next to him. They both remained still and silent for a while.

Tony was the first to break the silence. “How’re you feeling?”

Gob turned his head to look at him. “Great,” Gob said. He smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I feel really great.”

Tony turned on his side and put his hand on Gob’s chest. “Good.”

“…Was I okay?” Gob quietly asked.

“You were _perfect_ ,” Tony said. “I mean it.”

Gob grinned proudly. “Good.” He turned carefully onto his side and said, “That was definitely the best way I've spent Halloween.”

“Definitely.” Tony looked at the clock and said, “But, based on the time, I’d say this was less an alternative to trick or treating and more birthday present related.” He smiled softly at Gob and said, "Happy birthday." 

“Oh,” Gob said. He smiled a little and said, “I don’t think anyone’s gonna beat that birthday present.” Tony laughed quietly and pressed a kiss to Gob’s cheek.

“…Tony?” Gob asked. Tony hummed in response and Gob asked, “Can I stay here tonight?”

“Gob…if you think I’m letting you leave this bed any time in the near future, you’re crazy.” Gob beamed and they got under the covers after a bit of maneuvering. Gob snuggled in close, wrapping all his limbs around him and burrowing his face in his chest. Tony was slightly surprised, but he soon smiled and wrapped his arms back around Gob in response.

“You know, Frank also had sex with Rocky on his birthday,” Gob said. “I think I chose the right costume.”

Tony laughed a little. "I'm not sure I'm gonna be Frank anymore," he said. "I don't think they'll want me back for the show next month, not when I skipped two scenes to get you off."

"There's a show next month?"

"Yeah, they do one once a month," Tony explained.

Gob looked at him thoughtfully. "...Could we do this again after the next showing?"

Tony asked, "Why should we wait that long?" Gob's face split into the largest grin of the night, so large he thought his face would split in half. 

Gob may not have been the most self-aware person on the planet, but he knew he definitely liked the sound of that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally went into this expecting to write some cute little thing involving Rocky Horror, and then it turned into whatever this is. It's like how my piano AU was supposed to be a one-shot; I can't keep my ideas contained apparently lmao 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it! Sorry for the lack of cross-dressing and make-up that you might have expected or wanted, but I hope it was hot and you found young, questioning Gob as adorable as I did! And I hope you enjoyed some of the callbacks, whether you're a seasoned vet or have never gone to a showing!


End file.
